Molded electrical connector assemblies which include a multi-pin connector connected to the end of a multi-cable assembly and which is configured to connect with electrical equipment or the end of another multi-cable connector assembly are well known in the art. These connectors assemblies, which may have male-type electrical pin connectors to connect with a female-type socket interface (and/or female-type sockets to receive a male-type electrical pin interface), are typically used for electrical supply lines or to connect a device to a control bus or central power supply and are used extensively in various applications across several different industries, such as the automotive industry for rechargeable electrical vehicles and the entertainment industry for distributing power to instruments, lighting fixtures and other equipment. These types of cable/connector assemblies are preferred for the foregoing tasks as they are safe, somewhat durable, reliable, and maintenance free.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a typical electrical connector assembly 100 includes a plurality of cables 102 (which may be partially covered in a protective rubber material 103) and a multi-pin connector 104 having a connector housing 106 which includes a plurality of pins 108 (or sockets 109 as shown in FIG. 1b) that are accessible from a front side 110 of the connector housing 106, where each of the pins 108 is mechanically (and electrically) connected to one or more of a plurality of pin (or socket) terminations 112 that are accessible from the rear side 114 of the connector housing 106. Each of the conductors of the plurality of cables 102 is mechanically (and electrically) connected to one or more of the plurality of pin terminations 112. The electrical connector assembly 100 is then disposed in a mold where the electrical connector assembly 100 is covered by an insulating and protective material as discussed further hereinafter.
Currently, traditional methods for molding the electrical connector assembly 100 involve two separate molding processes. First, the cable/connector combination is disposed in a mold where a pre-mold process is applied. This pre-mold process encapsulates the contacts and wires with a polypropylene material to provide an environment seal of the terminations and to provide for a mechanical (and electrical) bond between the cables and connector. Second, the cables protruding from the polypropylene pre-mold are then wrapped in tape and the assembly goes through an over-mold process which covers the taped portion of the cables and the pre-mold with a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) material, such as a synthetic rubber/polypropylene combination. This pre-mold and over-mold material provides some strain relief and impact resistance to help protect the internal conductors of the assembly.
Unfortunately however, this traditional method is labor intensive and because the thermoplastic typically doesn't completely surround and encapsulate the cables, the pre-molded assembly still allows for unwanted movement of the cables during use. This causes an increase in the strain on the cables and wiring terminations and decreases the lifespan and reliability of the electrical connector assembly. Thus, it is desirable to make an improved version of the foregoing kinds of connectors, where the connectors are more attractive and smaller in profile, while at the same time providing a stronger connector assembly having a greater life expectancy and reliability than current connectors.